


Kept on Falling in Love

by loco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fertility Issues, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: To be in love is to never stop falling in love every step of the way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #L44: Character A is a turned vampire and a teacher at a school for newborn vampires, he helps turned vampires adjust to their new lives, and teaches them the necessary things they need to know to survive. Character B is a pureblood vampire and he watches over and teaches the birthed Vampires as they grow into themselves. Though B is hundreds of years old and commands the respect of every vampire in the world, A can't help falling a little bit in love every time he sees B holding a fanged toddler and letting the little guy chew on his finger to help soothe the sting of his fangs coming in.
> 
> First, I must apologise that this strayed away, but I do hope it's still acceptable? Second, due to RL drowning me, I didn't manage to complete this upon the deadline and I don't think I'll be able to any time soon. So, this will be a WIP. 
> 
> Thank you to the mods and betaed by the awesome [VelvetKaisoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetKaisoo/pseuds/VelvetKaisoo)
> 
> Thanks for the feedbacks and help. Mistakes are wholly mine. =]
> 
> Happy reading!

_ Ding. Ding. Ding. _

The ancient wooden clock chimed twelve times. It echoed in the hallowed halls.

Midnight. 

Time for a much needed break, lest Baekhyun’s patience teeter into fury. He released his students to give them and himself some reprieve. It was a tough day, one of them had almost attacked another and Baekhyun had no choice but to use brute force to subdue her. Enough to knock her senseless but not so much that it would maim her.

A jab to the throat, enough pressure to shock the system and she was out cold. Compelling was never a good choice for newly turned vampires -aka the turnies- especially ones who had very little control over their vampire instincts. It could break their mind, turning them into a mindless blood-sucking monster of those popularised horror movies; distasteful. ‘How could they portray only those crazy ones? Why couldn’t they make movies of their domesticity instead? Capitalism,’ grumbled Baekhyun, he was getting sensitive.

A precise control the others couldn’t help but be envious of. Alas, Baekhyun was at least five times older than the others present were. Taking in the reverberations of the chiming clock, Baekhyun breathed deeply. That was barely the second out of eight hours of their class scheduled today and he was tired. Today was not a good day.

Anyhow, the girl was fine. Hurt, but safe. Her guardians wouldn’t appreciate the bruise at her throat. Baekhyun groaned at the thought of the oncoming nagging from Min-ah and Minho. The newly mated duo who burned like the inferno with their passion seeped at his energy. At least nothing happened to Tao. Yunho would make his ears bleed.

A friend, thankfully not Tao, had sent her to Yixing’s domain, something akin to an infirmary, but with more experiments and music going on. Baekhyun prayed Yixing’s golden touch would hasten her healing and leave no bruising to be scrutinised –at least the ones left by him- on her. There were two others in there to accompany her besides Yixing. She wouldn’t be bored with those two dummies around.

Why dummies?

Because these two turnies had forgotten they were no longer humans. Thus, they were scorched by the sun while they were outside past dawn. They had been vampires for three years and this was like the 27 th time? A sun exposure healed slowly. They would feel the pain longer. Hopefully, branding it in their brains much deeper this time and also in Sunny’s too.

Therefore, they were dummies. Who asked them to run after a bunny like some werewolves.

That was another headache for Baekhyun. He should really visit Jackson and give him another talking to for allowing so much freedom to his turnies. The laissez-faire treatment really was not something Baekhyun agreed with. If only Hyoyeon wasn’t deep undercover for the past two years, it wouldn’t be so annoying.

Okay, technically Baekhyun used to be more lax, not laissez-faire level, but lax enough that he was careless and some were hurt needlessly. Then, he got bonded. The after-effect of his husband’s influence scrubbed out every miniscule piece of carelessness out of his bones.

The thought of his beloved intensified the longing in his heart, tugging at his soul to get a whiff of his beloved’s soothing scent. He wanted to hear his calming voice. Maybe steal a smooch or two.

He needed to go now.

Looking at the turnies chattering amongst themselves with their food on the table, Baekhyun nodded. Sure that no one was going to create a mess, he left the turnies to their own devices. The monitors were around anyways. They could handle a bit of trouble. Better for him to rejuvenate himself and be at full capacity.

Baekhyun made a short pit stop at the ‘infirmary’ before he headed out. Once Yixing said Sunny and the sunned boys were doing alright, Baekhyun felt better. He snickered at the ‘Sunny and the sunned boys’. How very fitting despite the less than savoury reason for them to be together.

He gave the three of them two thumbs up and disappeared.

Baekhyun was legit tired. His energy might seem endless in its brightness, but it actually discharged just as fast as he cheered others up. He needed to recharge. One person could easily fill him to full capacity. It was his Kyungsoo.

His Kyungsoo who would kill him if he had allowed Sunny to escape whilst she was feral. Anything that threatened Kyungsoo’s charges would be dealt with mercilessly.

The thought intensified his yearning for Kyungsoo, so he flitted to the other side of the campus where the kindergarten for the vampirelings resided.

When the bungalow was in sight, he could already feel Kyungsoo’s presence. Sliding the front door open, Baekhyun hollered his presence to the vicinity and relocked the door behind him. Somewhere from one of the many colourful rooms, Kyungsoo’s deep voice echoed in answer. A smile split Baekhyun’s face. All the day’s heaviness lifted off his shoulders. Time to find his love.

With a skip to his feet, from the reception room where parents would wait to take their young ones home, he went to the hallway connecting the many rooms used by the vampirelings. Drawings of stickmen, blobs of art and handprints filled the walls. It was a place many used to mingle, gossip and boast about their children. They had the right to, really, since it was terribly difficult to beget a vampireling. He knew it first hand; they had been trying for hundreds of years without luck. As such, having one was a miraculous endeavour the whole coven would rejoice in.

A vampireling was as precious as a turny. Both difficult to come by, wrought with tumultuous circumstances. That was why their coven had a dedicated campus for these young ones. Other smaller covens sent their treasured ones to attend the campus. It was not just about the good facilities or because their coven were well established and peaceful.

More than that, it was due to the pillar of the academy, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. These two had a credible reputation that surpassed the borders of their coven. They were amongst the strongest ten vampires in this part of the world despite their unassuming physicality. With such prowess, it meant that they could handle any outbursts. Furthermore, no one would dare to lay a hand to the young ones with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun around, lest they want to die.

The fact that vampirelings were beyond fond of Kyungsoo, they didn’t want to leave the kindergarten and Baekhyun being a turned vampire himself, settled the hearts of worrisome parents.

An uneven thudding sound of a toddler running with a loud exclamation of ‘samcheon’ thundered towards Baekhyun. Taeyong, Yoona’s and Yuri’s 33-year-old son, stood barely up to Baekhyun’s waist as he clambered for Baekhyun to pick him up. “You came late, samcheon. Lucas ate the entire sundae,” whined Taeyong as he wrapped his hands around the adult’s neck.

Ah it was sundae, the source of the delicious aroma he had been following. It smelled like sundae soup with different types of blood sausages. Yummy.

Vampires didn’t only drank blood. They had their own cuisine, mostly blood based and meat drenched in blood, requiring different preparations. Soups, stews, cakes, sausages and puddings, there were all kinds of recipes.

Turning the corner to the kitchen dining area, he saw his husband’s mesmerising silhouette. By the stove, Kyungsoo stirred a big pot of something. Why was Kyungsoo so beautiful? Looking at Kyungsoo’s back made Baekhyun’s stale heart skip a beat. The smile already on his face stretched wider. It was even more enticing with the little one he carried. A wisp of want tinged with sadness blew into Baekhyun’s heart. They had been trying but it was not time yet.

Mark was attached to him like he always was when Kyungsoo cooked, perched on Kyungsoo’s left hip. Little eyes trained on the contents of the pot, a finger in his mouth.

Mark was one of the nine vampirelings in the kindergarten. Ten and Joy were with the oldest vampireling in the room, Minseok, who despite his age looked the youngest with his chubby cheeks, chubby hands, chubby tummy and chubby legs. He was squishy all over. Baekhyun wanted to squeeze Minseok but he must greet his husband first or there would be consequences. Unsavoury consequences that could send him sleeping on the couch.

So, Baekhyun walked to Kyungsoo. However, he did sneakily pop a sweetened blood candy into the children’s mouth as he passed them, after putting down Taeyong by the three little ones playing with the red spirit cat.

The cat, Kyungsoo’s familiar, gave him that eye that told him he would be in trouble. Baekhyun prepared a plan if that came up later. For now, he looked left and right, ears twitching for a few specific tones of voices. Nothing. He neither saw nor heard the rest of the children. They were probably playing in the backyard with the missing two monitors.

By Kyungsoo’s side, he patted the perky bottom of his husband thrice and gave it a squeeze as a greeting. He then nuzzled against Kyungsoo’s nape, the side where Mark wasn’t occupying while his free hand rubbed Mark’s back. He peered into the pot receiving Kyungsoo’s immaculate care.

There were black lumps swirling in a thick soup, yes, it was just as he guessed; sundae soup.

“Tough day?” Kyungsoo laid his head against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun whined like a tiny puppy who was still wobbly on its legs. “Come, let’s eat. The food is ready. You’ll feel better with a full belly.”

With the word ready, Mark squealed and jumped down. Neither Kyungsoo nor Baekhyun was destabilised by the suddenness. They were used to it. They were also used to Mark running around and yelling ‘food is ready’ throughout the whole building. It was the boy’s way to call the others to eat.

Jongin carried a sleepy Junmyeon while Joohyun ran past everyone to the sink, washed her hands and plopped onto her cushion, her spork in one hand and chopsticks in another with her eyes staring unblinkingly at the steamy pot. From the entrance, the sound of Amber and Donghae pushing Sehun with all their might could be heard. The tall monitor snickered under his breath while feigning a frown. No doubt, he was making his body extra heavy for the two. Vampirelings might be young but their strength could easily overpower an adult human. 

Two (Mark and Ten) out of the nine children were from faraway covens so they would only go back home during the weekends, staying with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in this very bungalow. The other seven –two were their coven’s, five from neighbouring ones- would be picked up at pre-dawn.

Fresh blood filled up sippy cups and bottles, which were soon drained to the last drop.

The food was gone within ten minutes and the children had droopy eyes with their full belly protruding out, signalling for their naptime and also the time for Baekhyun to go back to his turnies.

Kyungsoo sent Baekhyun to the door with sleepy vampirelings trailing behind him, adamant on waving Baekhyun goodbye at the door.

Every single day, they did this, no matter who was enrolled in the kindergarten, each of them would always trail after Kyungsoo like ducklings. Baekhyun’s heart swelled watching their attachment to Kyungsoo. Today, he felt compelled to wrap a hand around Kyungsoo once more and kiss a squishy cheek, eyes soft as he muttered his going.

Ugh, he really did love Kyungsoo.

\--

“Did you give them candies?” Kyungsoo glared when Baekhyun entered the ensuite.

A cold shiver ran down Baekhyun’s back. He stopped in motion, eyebrows twitching.

Kyungsoo sighed, “Next time you give them candies, you take care of them. They dug the whole backyard out. I had to refill every one of those holes.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “And that’s a piece of cake for you, my oh powerful user of force.”

“That’s not the point, Baek.” Another laser squint.

Baekhyun gathered his beloved into his hands. Kyungsoo melted inside his embrace. Baekhyun rubbed his back, kissing his cheek.

Things had been edgy after Minseok’s oma, Changmin, announced he was pregnant two days ago. Minseok was barely 45, and Changmin was pregnant again.

Kyungsoo would have to have the Kim siblings in the kindergarten together. Historical and hysterical. Just the thought of all the parents and more fussing around to get some tips and tricks from Changmin and Ara.

And the eyes trailing after him. The eyes full of questions. The eyes full of expectations.

The pressure slamming against them harder than ever. It felt choking already. 

He wanted a baby so much. Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun. His husband too wanted one. The both of them craved a miniature version of them. A perfect mix of their sweet and severe. One that would fill their home with laughters and cries, terrorising them with its adorableness.

Oh, he wanted with all his soul. Just one. That's all. 

They tried everything, even not trying in between. The special pillow, the proper and weird exercises alike, those were really good for something else though. Couplecounselling made them more raw with each other as they became aware of the walls between them. Slowly, they cracked the walls. Despite getting raw with each other, sensitivity at its peak, they stuck together to work things through. They didn't stay complacent, wanting a deeper bond now that they know they could have it. 

Though they emerged from the troubles triumphant, reproductively, things didn't work. 

They hadn't begotten a child. 

Watching the world moving while they were stuck in a limbo, negativity built up. If they could do in vitro fertilisation, they would. However, they were vampires and living medicine wasn't viable.

For a split second, Kyungsoo wanted to be something he was not. But, he remembered. If he was anything but himself, he wouldn't have Baekhyun. He only wanted a baby with Baekhyun, no one else.

Being amongst the oldest couple in the clan yet without any vampirelings between them, it was painful. 

Agonising.

Drops of tears fell from the brims as Kyungsoo continued staring at Baekhyun. He knew he was exhausted, the unresolved want made things more excruciating.

Baekhyun wiped the tears away, "I love you, Doh Kyungsoo. I really do. With or without a baby, I love you." Baekhyun kissed an eyelid.

"I love you too. I can't stop wanting something we can't have." Kyungsoo burrowed into Baekhyun's nape, muffling his voice.

Baekhyun heard him regardless. "Wanting a baby is not wrong, love. We can have them. It's robably just not time yet. The world is not ready for our baby. Imagine the havoc mini us would make." It was Baekhyun's turn to soothe. 

Sometimes, it was Baekhyun who broke, this time it was Kyungsoo's turn. They patched the cracks together. 

The rest of their waking moments were spent cuddling, basking in each other's support, rebuilding the crumbled esteem. Kyungsoo's familiar curled around his legs, comforting him in the cat’s own way. 

They had enough life experience for them to be able to let go. Micromanaging things that were in fact out of their control would only grow the despondency. 

Tomorrow was a new night. Mayhap a less stressful day. Listening to Baekhyun’s little noises as his husband slept, Kyungsoo drifted into his own slumber.

\--

Ten and Mark woke up earlier than the two adults. Without their usual morning kisses as their eyes opened, they felt lost. They got out of the respective beds, but no one was around. Usually Baekhyun would carry them downstairs while they battled with sleepiness. Kyungsoo would already be equipped with his spatula. 

This was a rare, once in a blue moon situation.

Worried, it shoved away the drowsiness pulling down on their eyelids. Mark jumped a few times before he managed to open the door. Once the path was clear, he ran towards the room at the end of the hallway screaming with Ten following after him. 

“Uncle Soo! Uncle Baek!” the two toddlers chanted very loudly. Their little feet created a ruckus against the wooden flooring. Since they couldn’t control their motor muscles very well, before they could halt to a stop in front of the door, the two toddlers crashed onto it. Both yelping as they fell onto their butts.

Inside the room, Baekhyun was first to gain lucidity, Kyungsoo seconds behind him as they both leaped to their feet at the noise. Frantically hastening to the door. Closer to the door, Kyungsoo reached it first. The door was unhinged by the force Kyungsoo pulled on it. The two toddlers had their eyes wide open and giggling at the sight of Kyungsoo single handedly carrying the thick door by the knob. A robust door that didn’t even crack upon impact by the two barrelling vampirelings.

Seeing it was just the vampirelings seeking them, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sighed in relief. They had thought history had repeated itself, but it was not. The children were safe. Kyungsoo placed the door against a wall while Baekhyun picked up the two boys.

Kyungsoo kissed the three as he gave them a hug. Usually, he would have food ready by the time the toddlers were up. Since they were up first and he had no inkling on what to prepare, Kyungsoo asked, “What do you want to eat? Pudding? Pancake?”

“JEON!” “CONGEE!” “STEAK!” hyped the three at the same time. Oh, they were definitely reaping as much as they could. At least, they only wanted one dish each. If Jongin and Sehun were around, they would list a minimum of three dishes each. 

With the intensity of the stars, three pairs of eyes sparkled. Especially Baekhyun's. If he had puppy ears, they would be pricked up in attention. The toddlers were mirroring him exactly.

His heart throbbed at the cuteness. How Baekhyun could be so adorable, extremely so, with the two boys amplifying it? They shot straight at his heart. He loved such a ridiculous man.

Kyungsoo ruffled his husband’s hair, smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Might as well. He needed more things to distract himself anyways. “Alright,” Kyungsoo said. Then, he shooed them off after another round of kisses, “Now, go clean yourself up. Squeaky clean!” He went to equip himself with a sharp knife and a table full of ingredients.

Baekhyun brought Ten and Mark to the bathroom for his own version of battle.

\--

As expected, this night’s dropoff was a litany of invisible blows at Kyungsoo’s battered heart. The eyes. 

He wished he didn’t have to plaster a smile, but for the little ones, he would despite his ears burning from the layered words. Some were concerned, but many of these so-called ‘friends’ were downright shameless and brutal. He hadn’t yet recovered from yesterday’s meltdown, now this.

Feeling his control stripped away layer by layer, Kyungsoo excused himself right after the last parent was out of sight. He called the monitors to take over today’s class with a night out at the atrium. Then, he ran to Baekhyun. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the awesome [VelvetKaisoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetKaisoo/pseuds/VelvetKaisoo)
> 
> Took me forever, but here's the end. Thank you for the love!

At the hall where the turnies congregated to practise their control over their attributes, mostly to have the chance to show off and brag, one turnie took centre stage. All eyes were on her, watching, waiting for her to slip up. Vultures all of then.

This time Baekhyun was not alone, Jongdae was with him. He needed an extra hand to ensure everyone’s safety. Not that he couldn't do it alone, it was less work with Jongdae around. Jongdae’s ability could easily immobilise them when things get rough. Because it would inevitably get rough since vampire turnies tend to be extra aggressive and trigger happy, snapping at the slightest taunt. More so during control practices. Other than that, Jongdae had a calming effect on others, his smile soothed the agitated heart. He could prevent escalations by simply smiling. 

Besides, to do things alone would risk maiming these soft jellies. Yes, they were soft jellies to Baekhyun. A flick and they would explode. 

Since Baekhyun preferred a bit of tough love and some necessary whooping so these turnies wouldn't become obnoxious and overconfident, he had a penchant for inflicting pain. But, he shouldn't do that as reminded by his beloved. Traumas were not effective tools of education, unless they were masochistic. With Mr Nice Jongdae around, his sadistic tendencies could be kept to a minimum. More so these past few days where his nerves were paper thin. The eyes following after him and his beloved were aggravating. He wanted to snarl and bite their throat off, but he was a civilised vampire, not one of those barbaric depictions by the humans. 

Jongdae walked towards Baekhyun after the girl was ready for her challenge. Mr Nice passed him a cup of caffeinated blood. Both their eyes were vigilant, assessing the girl as the simulation system whirred into action and observing the rest of the turnies. While sipping their cup, Jongdae broached the elephant in the room. “What’s wrong? You don’t look so well? Your aura is all over the place.”

A triple knock on the door interrupted Baekhyun from spilling his heart’s content. Kyungsoo’s clouded and exhausted face appeared as the door was opened.

The room instantly dimmed. Jongdae got his answer. 

Baekhyun flitted straight to Kyungsoo with an even more intense aura. All eyes shifted to the two instead of the one in the centre. Snapping his fingers, Jongdae corralled the busybodies' attention back to where they should be.

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae to ask him to take over. However, he didn’t need to, the other vampire already signalled him to go ahead. With the accordance, Baekhyun brought Kyungsoo out of the room to the kitchen, hoping the aroma would help soothe Kyungsoo. 

“Hey.”” Baekhyun had Kyungsoo in his arms, rocking his beloved. Kyungsoo remained quiet and Baekhyun knew it had gone beyond his beloved’s limit. “Should we have a short holiday and visit your parents?” Kyungsoo hummed in acquiesce.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Kyungsoo stopped crushing Baekhyun in his hug. Then, Baekhyun sent Kyungsoo home, “You pack up. I’ll inform the others. We’ll go right away, yeah.” In front of their front door, he kissed Kyungsoo's forehead and gave him another tight hug before he was gone.

The situation felt urgent, gnawing at his heart, like Baekhyun would lose Kyungsoo any second, slip out into oblivion. He knew it was not solely caused by his beloved's meltdown as he had a part in the urgency. For he too was at his limit. Their shared bond fed on each other. He felt guilty for making it worse.

So, he quickly arranged everything. He called Chanyeol to take over Kyungsoo’s job and promised Jongdae a lavish buffet to the pair of husbands for substituting them once they were back. Remembering Yixing, he gave the healer a brief rundown of the situation. After that, he said goodbye to his turnies followed by a cuddle session with the vampirelings with Kyungsoo.

Within half an hour, they were off to Kyungsoo’s parents.

The moment they stepped onto the stairs of the cottage, the door opened for them and Kyungsoo’s mum gave them a big bear hug. “I miss you.” Kisses were lathered on their faces.

And fat tears dropped down Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s cheeks. The both of them silently cried while relishing the unconditional love poured on them. 

“Aigoo, get inside you three. I have cocoa with blood fresh from the source,” a deep consoling voice invited them.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo held each other up by their waists, leaning their weight on each other. 

“What’s going on? Is this about Changmin?” 

Bullseye. The arrow’s aim was true to the pair’s hearts. Kyungsoo nuzzled Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun pulled him closer, fingers kneading into Kyungsoo’s nape.

“You’re so tactless.”

“What? It’s good to rip it posthaste rather than muddle around.” Papa Kyungsoo coaxed the two to take the warm mugs he proffered and wiped their tears away.

Mama Kyungsoo rolled her eyes and huffed at her husband. It’s not a wonder how straightforward and simple their son was. The mold was the same. “Are we going to discuss this right away? I made everyone’s favourite.”

Usually, Baekhyun would light up as soon as he heard that. However, not today. He had no appetite, especially not when Kyungsoo was unhappy. 

“They don’t look like they want food now, honey. Come you two let’s talk on the sofa.” Papa Kyungsoo supported the two into the family room. Mama Kyungsoo’s bright face drooped as the two’s back was in front of her. How can she not be disheartened when her babies were sad. She looked at their downcast faces, the sorrows, the stress and the hopelessness. As a parent, seeing her children in a dark place was tantamount to shredding her alive. She needed to make them feel better.

An image of a happier time, full of comfort and laughter popped into her mind. Pillow! Blanket! They were Kyungsoo’s favourite pillow and Baekhyun’s blanket. She flitted into their room to retrieve them. 

As the two young ones sat, she fluffed the pillow and gave it to Kyungsoo then covered the two with the dark navy blanket with yellow stars. 

“You know, your aunts Hyesun and Soyoung don’t have a child between them as much as they wanted to have one.” Papa Kyungsoo whipped out their clan albums. There weren’t as many as others would have thought since their clan, the one directly related with their blood, weren’t many.

A drawing of a tall man and a buffed woman smiling, “Even your great uncle Jisung and aunt Dongeun once removed don’t. They have been together far longer than any of us, still going strong with their bickering too.”

“The list doesn’t stop there, you know them yourselves. Unfortunately, both of our families are infamous for our infertility.” Papa Kyungsoo gazed at his wife, “We’re very lucky to have you, Kyungsoo-yah.”

Mama Kyungsoo felt the dejection rolling like a wrecking ball. “Hey, that doesn’t mean we’re not blessed. Our families may not be fecund, but we’re very blessed with not only powers, but most vital, steadfast and devoted love. We have each other. Not many other clans can declare such ardent passion like ours do.”

“You have each other. Don’t let a desire of the unknown break what is already in your grasp. We may not be immortals, but we have a long time ahead of us.” The fragmented aura of the two decreased in their turbulency. Instead of hurt, exhaustion had replaced them. The cocoa cups laid empty on the coffee table. “How about we have a bit of food and retire?”

It was quiet at the table, chopsticks moving slowly. 

The parents hugged the children. “Thanks, ma pa. See you tomorrow.” 

“Sleep. You’ll feel a little better with sleep.”

“Okay.” It had been long since they were tucked into their beds. It was a welcomed show of love.

With the doors closed, the room’s privacy runes came to effect.

“Hey love,” broached Kyungsoo as he turned to his side and watched Baekhyun turning to face him. “I’m sorry my blood isn’t fertile.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. That doesn’t change the fact that I love you. Does it change yours?”

“No.” Kyungsoo caressed Baekhyun’s face.

“Your parents are right about us having each other.”

“Yes, we shouldn’t let this break us. Do you think it’s just not meant to be?”

“I can’t say, my love.”

“I think it is.”

A sad smile pulled on Baekhyun’s lips. “Hey, we don’t know for sure.”

Genuine unadulterated love directed at Kyungsoo from Baekhyun’s eyes. A gear fell into place. This man loved him so much, it ached Kyungsoo’s heart, making it bloom wider. Kyungsoo found that he could finally let go. “It’s okay, Baekhyun-ah. If you’re alright with just having me for the rest of our lives, I’m happy.”

Baekhyun cupped Kyungsoo’s face. “You’re all that I need Kyungja. I love you, you, Doh Kyungsoo.”

Tears shed once again. “I love you too, my Byun Baekhyun.”


End file.
